


Topi con le Ali

by Princess_Kurenai



Series: The Argentum Brothers [8]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Gen, Loqi and Prompto are brothers, based on a real story
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-06 22:29:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14066964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Kurenai/pseuds/Princess_Kurenai
Summary: Se Loqi avesse dovuto mettere per iscritto ciò che gli era appena successo, avrebbe iniziato con un tanto teatrale quanto drammatico:"Tutto ebbe inizio durante un assolato primo pomeriggio in una delle piazze principali di Insomnia. Una giornata normale caratterizzata dalla classica calma prima della tempesta, perché il nostro eroe non sapeva assolutamente il pericolo lo stava aspettando dietro l'angolo... in un'isolata panchina di quella piazza".





	Topi con le Ali

**Author's Note:**

> \- Loqi e Prompto sono sempre fratelli visto che fa parte della raccolta “The Argentum Brothers”.  
> \- Tratta da una storia vera che vede protagoniste me (Loqi) e Lera (Prompto) durante una nostra uscita a Cagliari. Diciamo che appena ho letto il prompt “Piccione”, mi è subito tornato in mente quell’episodio e l’ho adattato ai nostri biondini preferiti.  
> \- Scritta per il prompt “Piccione” del Cow-t8

Se Loqi avesse dovuto mettere per iscritto ciò che gli era appena successo, avrebbe iniziato con un tanto teatrale quanto drammatico:  _ "Tutto ebbe inizio durante un assolato primo pomeriggio in una delle piazze principali di Insomnia. Una giornata normale caratterizzata dalla classica calma prima della tempesta, perché il nostro eroe non sapeva assolutamente il pericolo lo stava aspettando dietro l'angolo... in un'isolata panchina di quella piazza". _

Non era raro per lui e per Prompto incontrarsi durante le pause pranzo, era una sorta di piccola tradizione giornaliera che, nonostante i rispettivi impegni, avevano cercato di mantenere sempre viva.

Il più delle volte si incontravano nell'hangar dove Loqi lavorava, ma quel giorno... avevano deciso di provare un qualcosa di diverso. Perché in uno dei fast food più famosi di Insomnia - il ChocoBurger - erano stati inseriti del menù dei nuovi hamburger fatti con carne di Garula e Prompto si era mostrato parecchio curioso a riguardo - complici anche i gadget in regalo con il menù.

Si erano quindi dati appuntamento proprio lì e dopo aver ordinato il loro pranzo - con bibita e dolce - si erano spostati verso la piazza adiacente, alla ricerca di una panchina all'ombra sulla quale sedersi e parlare.

Avrebbero potuto attendere che uno dei tavolini del fast food si liberasse, ma alla fine trovarono più semplice e veloce quella soluzione. Inoltre, era una giornata soleggiata e piacevole, sarebbe stato quasi un peccato sprecare la loro pausa pranzo all'interno di un locale spesso affollato da bambini urlanti e genitori che non facevano niente per educare quelle  _ bestie  _ \- almeno a detta di Loqi.

Si accomodarono quindi sulla prima panchina disponibile appoggiando i sacchetti del ChocoBurger sulle loro gambe. La piazza a quell'ora sembrava più che altro abitata dai piccioni che da esseri umani, ed infatti un piccolissimo gruppetto di volatili si avvicinò alla panchina quasi incuriosito mentre i due scartavano i loro panini.

Loqi non poté non irrigidirsi nel vederli così vicini, lanciando subito loro un'occhiata minacciosa.

«Non ho niente per voi», dichiarò, guardando sottecchi i tre piccioni che si erano fermati a pochi passi da lui, «Il panino è mio!»

Non che gli dessero realmente fastidio, ma... aveva un rapporto particolare quel tipo di volatili. Da una parte, per lui quelli erano come  _ topi volanti _ , portatori di malattie e tutto il resto, ma dall'altra trovava  _ vagamente divertente _ il loro modo di muoversi. Il che rendeva particolarmente chiaro che prima di tutto non li avrebbe mai toccati e che per secondo poteva benissimo guardarli da  _ molto lontano. _

Tentò di ignorare quegli  _ esseri immondi  _ per dedicarsi a suo fratello che, ovviamente, lo stava guardando divertito.

«Seriamente?», domandò Prompto, con le labbra piegate verso l’alto.

«Sono animali orribili. Senza affetto per chi li nutre, perché dovrei trattarli come dei miei pari?!», ribatté in risposta, cercando poi di cambiare discorso con un: «Comunque, ricordi la vecchia specchiera del bagno?»

«Quella che era caduta?»

«Mh-mh», mugugnò Loqi, annuendo con il capo, ingoiando il primo boccone del suo panino, «Pensavo di provare ad aggiustarla... è un peccato buttarla e ormai è in soffitta da troppo tempo a prendere solo polvere».

Prompto annuì a sua volta, prendendo un lungo sorso di tea.

«Non hai tutti i torti. Lo specchio si è solo scheggiato ai lati per la caduta, con un po' di impegno possiamo nascondere quel pezzo e sostituire il legno rovinato».

«Avevo in mente proprio quello», si illuminò Loqi, lanciando però delle occhiate ai piccioni, i cui movimenti attiravano immancabilmente il suo sguardo, «poteemo smontare del tutto la specchiera e crearne una nuova su quella base».

«Mi sembra una buona idea».

«Sarà il nostro nuovo progetto», commentò il maggiore, trovando particolarmente piacevole quell'idea.

Avevano entrambi molti impegni tra allenamenti, lavoro e  _ "fidanzati più o meno ufficiali" -  _ perché Cor non era il suo  _ 'fidanzato' _ e per quanto riguardava Noctis e Prompto, era ovviamente meglio che quella relazione restasse per lo più privata -, ma in qualche modo riuscivano sempre a ritagliarsi dei momenti da passare insieme. Che fosse il completare un puzzle con un numero spropositato di pezzi o, come in quel caso, ristrutturare una vecchia specchiera che aveva visto tempi migliori.

Non poté fare a meno di sorridere tra sé e sé per quel pensiero, ma ovviamente le sue attenzioni vennero ancora catalizzate da uno dei piccioni che si era fatto troppo vicino per i suoi gusti. Scalciò un po' con il piede, facendo fare un saltello indietro al volatile.

«Fila via,  _ mostro _ », borbottò senza però nascondere un certo divertimento nel vedere gli altri piccioni continuare ad aggirarsi li, muovendo il capo avanti e indietro. Erano buffi, ma continuava a preferirli lontani da lui.

«Guarda che poi si vendicano», gli fece presente Prompto, ridacchiando, continuando ad addentare con gusto il suo panino. Loqi sbuffò a sua volta una risata, muovendo ancora i piedi per tenere lontano quello stesso pennuto, troppo testardo per i suoi gusti.

«E cosa vuoi che facciano?», ribatté, continuando a mangiare, «Sono solo stupidi  _ Topi con le ali _ ».

«Non dire che non ti ho avvisato», commentò suo fratello in risposta.

Loqi alzò le spalle, afferrando poi alcune briciole rimaste nell'incarto del panino per lanciarle proprio al piccione fermo davanti a lui.

«Tieni  _ mostro! _ Poi non dire che non sono un uomo di buon cuore», dichiarò con tono fiero e orgoglioso, osservando il volatile iniziare subito a beccare le poche briciole che gli aveva appena lanciato, venendo raggiunto anche dagli altri due.

Sorrise assumendo un’espressione palesemente soddisfatta, tuttavia non fece neanche in tempo a ingoiare l'ultimo boccone del suo panino che alle sue orecchie giunse un forte rumore di ali. Alzò lo sguardo e iniziò subito a tossire per lo stupore quando vide  _ uno stormo di piccioni _ volare verso la panchina.

Non riuscì quasi a parlare a causa di una prima ondata di terrore e stupore causata da quelle ali e dal folto numero di volatili che vide planare in sua direzione.

Impotente, poté solo osservarli atterrare leggeri tutti attorno alla panchina, sordo a ogni rumore che non fosse quello delle loro maledette ali.

« _ Per la… grazia di Shiva... _ », esalò lentamente Loqi, sentendo solo dopo quel momento le rumorose risate di Prompto. Si voltò lentamente verso di lui, cercando di ignorare il fatto che  _ quell'esercito di piccioni _ aveva invaso il suo spazio personale.

Suo fratello stava ridendo di cuore e, con il cellulare in mano, aveva ovviamente immortalato tutta la scena. Loqi lo fissò dapprima senza parole, poi non poté fare a meno di iniziare a sua volta a ridere, lasciandosi in quel modo contagiare.

«Ti avevo avvisato, Loqi!», esclamò Prompto, abbassando il cellulare senza però smettere di ridacchiare e tentando al tempo stesso di asciugare le lacrime con la mano libera.

«Sono innocente!», ribatté Loqi, riuscendo solo in parte a calmarsi, «Hanno iniziato loro!»

«Oh sì certo! Tu sei stato avvertito!»

«Ma piantala!», sbuffò in risposta, cercando di ignorare il disagio che stava provando nell'avere vicini tutti quei volatili.

«Si chiama _karma!_ », proseguì Prompto, e Loqi per una volta decise di non sentire assolutamente il bisogno di inseguire la sua classica _ultima parola_ , perché nonostante il nervosismo che stava provando per la vicinanza di quei piccioni - erano addirittura _sotto_ _la panchina!_ -, sentiva di potersi ritenere felice per essere riuscito a far ridere in quel modo suo fratello. Era come una piccola vittoria per lui.

«Potremo… spostarci però?», propose dopo un po'.

«Sì, certo», sghignazzò Prompto.

Si alzarono e Loqi cercò di non fare movimenti troppo bruschi per non far agitare quei maledetti volatili. Tra le tante cose, detestava proprio quando volavano perché sembravano dei  _ proiettili senza controllo _ .

Riuscirono ad allontanarsi dalla panchina e solo in quel momento Loqi, dopo aver tirato un sospiro di sollievo, sentì il suo cellulare vibrare insieme al rumore della notifica appena arrivata.

Prese lo smartphone dalla tasca, mostrandosi ancora più incuriosito quando lesse il nome di Cor. Era raro che l’uomo gli mandasse dei messaggi e se lo aveva fatto doveva per forza essere successo un qualcosa di importante.

_ “Devo mandare una squadra per salvarti dai piccioni o te la cavi da solo?” _

Rimase in silenzio per qualche momento, rileggendo quella semplice e ironica frase più volte come se non fosse stato in grado di capirla durante la prima lettura.

«Prompto… cosa hai detto a Leonis?», mormorò cercando di mantenere la voce piatta, calma. Non era di certo il momento di agitarsi.

«Cosa? A lui non ho detto niente!»

«… come fa a sapere di questa… cosa?»

«Non so…», Prompto alzò le spalle, e con un sorrisetto che però diceva l’esatto contrario, aggiunse un: «magari sarà stato Noct a dirgli che cosa è successo~»

Loqi sbiancò.

«E-eh? Il P-Principe?»

«Oppure Gladio… dubito sia stato Ignis», proseguì l’altro, ma lui aveva ormai smesso di ascoltarlo.

Il Principe sapeva. Sapevano anche il suo Scudo e il Consigliere. Cor Leonis sapeva… e chissà chi altro! La sua immagine stava rischiando di venire rovinata del tutto!

«Prompto!»

«Devono sapere tutti Loqi. Il  _ verbo va diffuso _ !», dichiarò con tono fintamente serio, prima di allontanarsi da lui riprendendo a ridere.

«Prompto! Torna qui!», esclamò, aumentando il passo per raggiungere il fratello e  _ distruggere _ ogni prova di quello che era appena successo.

«E comunque ti stanno seguendo», gli fece presente l’altro, facendogli sgranare gli occhi.

«Cosa?»

Loqi si voltò leggermente verso la panchina, chiudendo poi velocemente gli occhi a causa dell’infernale rumore di ali che giunse alle sue orecchie, facendolo diventare rigido e teso come la corda di un violino.

I piccioni, che inizialmente stavano zampettando dietro di loro, si erano alzati in volo passandogli rapidamente accanto e sopra la testa, strappandogli un urlo poco mascolino per lo spavento.

Prompto riprese a ridere di gusto. Aveva il cellulare in mano e stava sicuramente documentando tutta quella scena, e cosa non meno importante: non sembrava per nulla impensierito da quei  _ topi con le ali. _

«P-prompto! Smettila!», sibilò Loqi alzando la voce, sperando al tempo stesso che quegli  _ esseri immondi _ finissero presto di muoversi e di volare - ma anche di vivere, possibilmente.


End file.
